The existence of this Shared Resource is to support the implementation of clinical research protocols and to enable the translation of laboratory projects into clinical trials. We will monitor pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of new drugs or combinations at both the preclinical and clinical level. Our role, in collaboration with the participating laboratories, will also be extended to investigate and understand the reasons for the success or failure of a certain drug or drug regiment at the level of the molecular target. We will develop necessary analytical systems or modify existing methods particularly for new experimental drugs. This Shared Resource also provides a scientific connections between basic research and the clinical arena. This interactions allows the clinical investigators to develop studies that otherwise might not be possible. All of the clinical proposals are extensively discussed with the Shared Resource director and precise scientific questions are incorporated in the final version of the protocols. As we have done in the past, priority support will be given to Phase I and Phase II clinical trials developed from the scientific programs outlined in this Cancer Center proposal.